A Vampire With Angel Wings
by ShadowRose18
Summary: AU. I first met her at Olivia Vertigo's dress up party. It was a loud night, yet she sat in a corner and read. TancredEmma. Tancred POV. Originally a oneshot, but not anymore. .::COMPLETE::.
1. The Devil and the Angel

**ShadowRose18:** ever found something when you were looking for something else? Well, while looking for lined paper for an essay that was due the next day, I found my old notebook that I took with me on holidays. Procrastinating on that urgent essay, I flipped through it and found this!

I told Twilight-Fangirl-Saf the few ideas that were in there, she told me to write this one first, so here it is!

Couple of things: it's set in another world, that's why it says that "I first met her…" and also, it's in Tancred's point of view.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tancred, Emma, Charlie, Olivia, Lysander or Lauren or any other COTRK characters. They belong to Jenny Nimmo. Lucas, Caitlyn, Candy and Joe belong to Kevin Brooks._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 - The Devil and the Angel**

Pirates, mermaids, fairies, elves, storm troopers, Jedi, mummies, werewolves and even a television partied in the bar, celebrating the 20th birthday of the soon-to-be-actress, Olivia Vertigo. Wearing all black, a black cape and fake vampire teeth, I was supposed to be a vampire, but my best friend, Lysander, who was dressed as a pirate and even had the annoying parrot as a bonus, said I looked like a Goth with buck teeth. But when I questioned how my spiked blonde hair fit into that description, he just shrugged and walked off to talk to his "mermaid" girlfriend, Lauren. I rolled my eyes.

Pounced upon by the "star" of the show, Olivia, I almost swallowed my false teeth in surprise. Completely covered in red, a black pitchfork, black tail and horns, the birthday girl looked like she'd literally just come from hell. Her boyfriend, Charlie Bone, who was a friend of mine, was dressed as a mummy, with bandages badly wrapped over his t-shirt and jeans. It was obvious that Olivia didn't dress him; otherwise the poor kid would be on the floor suffocating. I hoped she wouldn't get time to.

Standing by her side, Charlie took in my outfit with amusement.

'Tanc…Why'd you pick to be a vampire when you have blonde hair?' Charlie asked me.

'Well, I found the teeth and the cape a little while ago, and I didn't have anything better,' I replied, shrugging.

'What do you think of my outfit?' Olivia asked, striking a pose.

'Don't take me to hell,' I replied seriously and we all laughed.

'So, where's your angel counterpart?' I asked, teasingly.

'Over there,' Olivia replied, surprising me with an answer, and pointed to a couch and table in the corner where a young girl with blonde hair was sitting, dressed in all white and with angel wings behind her. The table and couch were empty and she was sitting alone, reading a book.

Olivia was dragged away by one of her dramatic friends and Charlie followed. Alone, I ventured over to the strange girl. As I approached she picked up the glass, which looked like it was filled with apple juice, and drank, her eyes remaining on the book pages. She put her glass down and continued reading.

I stood beside her, but she completely ignored me. Slightly annoyed, I stood there, waiting to see how long it would take her to notice I was there. After about a minute, she realised that there was someone standing beside her. Turning her head slowly, she jumped a little when she saw a tall vampire (or Goth with buck teeth) standing beside her.

'S-Sorry,' she murmured, closing her book and biting her lip in embarrassment.

'Why are you _reading_ at a party?' I asked her; her strange behaviour was puzzling.

'Well, I know Olivia…and Charlie, but I don't really know anyone else. I tried talking to some people…but then they went dancing and stuff. I found a book on the floor and I didn't have anything better to do, so I started…reading…' she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

'That's your excuse for reading?' I asked, disbelievingly, my eyebrows raised.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'What are you reading anyway?' I asked her.

'_Lucas_ by Kevin Brooks,' she answered, showing me the front cover.

'I've read that,' I said, seeing one of my favourite books (and one of the few that I had read) on the table.

'I'm almost finished. Caitlyn is running after Lucas now. It's absolutely captivating,' she said, smiling.

'Yeah, I like it better than _Candy_,' I said, thinking of another book by the same author.

'Candy?' she asked. I nodded.

'It's another book by Kevin Brooks. It's about a guy called Joe who falls in love with a girl called Candy,' I answered. She shifted over to let me sit beside her.

'Like how Caitlyn falls in love with Lucas?' she asked, smiling, as I sat down. I nodded, grinning.

'Nice vampire teeth,' she said, taking in my costume.

'Nice wings,' I returned, smiling.

'Thanks,' she said, blushing slightly. It was only then when I really noticed how she looked. She was dressed in knee-length white dress, with the white straps covered by a white cardigan, while the elastic straps of her wings were over that. I couldn't see her shoes, but I assumed they were white. She even had a white flower in her pale blonde hair. But her eyes were what captivated me. They were a beautiful green, much like the jewel, peridot. I couldn't stop staring at her.

'Um…' she shifted uncomfortably in my gaze.

'Sorry,' I mumbled, lowering my gaze and she managed a shy smile.

'So…um, how do you know Olivia?' she asked, keeping her eyes lowered.

'I'm a friend of Charlie's. We met at uni,' I said, smiling, thinking of the good times.

She smiled. 'And what about you?' I asked her. She looked up at me in surprise.

'I... Olivia and I were best friends in high school. She goes to a different uni to me now, but we're still friends,' she said, smiling, obviously thinking of her high school years.

'Really? You two aren't very much alike,' I said, thinking of Olivia's extravagant, confident nature and this girl's shy, quiet one.

She chuckled. 'Yeah, that's what everyone says, but I calm Olivia down and she helps me with my confidence,' she said, smiling at me.

'I see…Anyway, I'll leave you to read your book,' I said, smiling and standing up.

'Ah, okay, thanks,' she said, smiling.

I walked over to where Lysander was sitting at the bar. He watched me approach.

'Who's the little angel you were talking to?' he asked casually, taking a sip of his beer.

I chuckled. 'One of Olivia's friends,' I said, looking over the room to where she was, already absorbed in her book.

'Hey Tancred!' a voice said brightly from behind me. I turned around to see Lauren, beautifully dressed like a mermaid.

'Hi Lauren,' I said, grinning at her.

'Nice costume,' she said, spying my vampire teeth. I laughed.

'Yours isn't too bad either,' I said, glancing at her costume.

'Thanks,' she said smiling, and sat down next to Lysander.

'Hey,' he said, taking her hand in his.

'Will you buy this lone maiden a drink?' Lauren asked, her face inches from his.

I looked away, slightly embarrassed. Lysander and Lauren were great together, but it didn't mean I had to see it.

My eyes casually scanned the crowd before me. Olivia and Charlie were talking to a tall brunette who was dressed as an elf, while a large crowd was packed tightly on the dance floor. My eyebrows knitted together a bit after I had scanned the whole bar area. Where was that girl? I couldn't see anyone in white with white angel wings. Then I spotted a speck of white in a mass of black. I squinted to see it properly.

Then I finally understood. That mass of black was a bunch of half-drunk guys and that speck of white was my mysterious girl. Worse, those half-drunk guys were trying to do something wrong to her.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **okay, this was meant to be a oneshot, but it's becoming way too long, so I'm dividing it into chapters and here's the first one.

I'll be posting the second chapter soon.


	2. In a Fight and Being Fine

**ShadowRose18:** chapter 2

Hope you like it so far :P

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Tancred, Emma, Lysander, Lauren, Charlie and Olivia all belong to Jenny Nimmo. Sadly I do own the perverted drunken guys, but it means I can kill them (evil grin)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – In a Fight and Being Fine

I felt anger rush through my veins as I walked stiffly over to them.

'I – I don't - !' The girl was looking frightened, her back against the wall, trying to get as far away from the drunk guys as possible. She'd taken off her white cardigan, which she held in her hands, but still had her angel wings on

'Oh suuurrreee,' one guy slurred, looking at her with a sick grin on his face.

'She says she doesn't want to,' one chuckled, chugging down another can of beer.

'I don't think she knows what she's talking abooouuut,' the first guy slurred while the others snickered.

'I say we ignore her,' one said, snickering with another.

'Noooo,' the first guy said sluggishly, staggering closer to her, 'We must respect a…lady's…judgemeeennt,' he finished by laughing hysterically.

'Get 'er Quin!' one said, cheering and throwing his hand, with a beer can, in the air while remnants of beer fell on their heads, setting off a couple of shoves.

'Don't forget to leave me a bit, Quintin!' another said, elbowing the guy next to him.

'Yeah! I wanna know what aaangeeeels taste like,' said another guy, licking his lips.

The first guy, Quintin, staggered closer to the girl while she watched; her eyes full of fear.

'Don't - !' She cried, but the guy had reached her now and grabbed her wrists when she lifted her hands to try to push him away. She shrieked and tried to move away, but the guy held onto her wrists.

'Come on, lil angel, lemme taste those lips o' yours,' he said, his face moving dangerously close to hers.

I had reached them by now and my anger was at its peak.

'Get the hell off her, you creep,' I muttered darkly.

'Huh?' the guy only managed to turn in reaction before I slammed my fist into his drunken face. The girl screamed as his head hit the wall with a deadly _thud_ and then he sank to the floor.

All his friends reacted at the same time, rushing towards me. I readied myself and threw a punch at the guy who had licked his lips at the girl, but another hit me in the stomach and I doubled over. I managing to throw a few blind punches before Lysander arrived. He'd seen the same as me, but from further away. I was on my knees coughing for a bit before I jumped up, the anger back in me, and joined Lysander in the fight. Soon, the drunken perverts ran off as some of the other by-standers joined in.

'Sheesh Tanc, you'd think you could NOT get into a fight for ONE night,' Lysander puffed, leaning on his knees, while Lauren rushed up to him.

I grinned at him and tasted a bit of blood in my mouth. I winced.

'Alright there?' Lysander asked, seeing me wince.

I nodded. One of the punches I received must have caused a cut in my mouth. Ouch.

Lysander straightened up.

'Lauren and I will look for Olivia. See if we can get a first aid kit or something. You've got a bad cut on the forehead,' Lysander said seriously, taking Lauren by the arm and leading her towards the crowd.

I straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

'Okaaay…' I muttered, then sighed.

'Um…' a meek voice said behind me.

The girl! I'd forgotten about her!

I whirled around to see her face creased with worry.

'A-Are you okay?' I asked, trying to hide the hint of blush that was rising up on my cheeks.

She nodded. 'I – I'm sorry,' she mumbled, fiddling with a piece of her hair. She was wearing her cardigan again, with her wings over it.

'What for?' I asked, laughing lightly.

She looked sadly at the floor. The smile disappeared from my face.

'Hey, I'm okay,' I said, knowing that she was worried about me. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

I sighed. 'I'm FINE,' I said, gripping her shoulders.

'No you're not,' she murmured, looking up at me, her beautiful green eyes dulled in the light.

I grinned at her. ''Course I am!' I said, desperate to see her eyes brighten with happiness and excitement once again. She shook her head, sadness seeping into heart.

I took her hand and led her towards the disabled restroom. I mean, where else could I go to find a mirror? There was no way I was going into a girl's bathroom and she wouldn't go into a boy's bathroom, so disabled bathroom it was.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Pointing to my reflection I asked her:

'Alright, if I'm not fine, where am I injured?' I asked, looking at her sceptically.

She took a deep breath and lifted her hand. Her fingers, light with their touch, moved under my fringe and touched part of my forehead over my left eye. I winced. I hadn't noticed that before, but then again, Lysander had said that I had a bad cut on my forehead.

'See?' she said, worry and sadness crossing her face.

I opened my mouth to contradict her, so that my chances of making her smile again would increase, but couldn't say anything.

I sighed. 'Fine fine, so I'm a little hurt, so what?' I managed after a while.

'Exactly!' she said, her eyes full of sadness again. 'You're hurt…and it's my fault.'

I groaned. 'Please don't think everything is your fault,' I said. I had a friend who did that and it was rather depressing.

'But… it is…' she said, eyes staring at the floor again. I sighed and, using my left hand, lifted her chin towards me.

'It's not your fault,' I said, sternly, my blue eyes fixed into her brilliant green eyes.

'But -!' she began, desperate to argue that it WAS her fault, but I was sick of arguing. Sick of seeing her sad face and sick of holding back. My lips crashed against hers with all the bottled up emotions I had been holding back.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** woot! And the fluffiness will come in :P

Anyway, good on you Tanc! You saved the day! (cheers) XD

Anyway, I haven't finished writing the third chapter yet, so yeah…

If this goes according to plan, there'll be five chapters.

Anyway, please review!


	3. Addicted

**ShadowRose18:** hurray! Chapter 3 :D

Yeah, sorry it's a bit short, but as I've said, I suck at writing romance, so yeah…

Anyway, chapter 3!

_Disclaimer: Tancred and Emma belong to Jenny Nimmo._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Addicted

A sick feeling began to settle in my stomach. She probably thought I was worse than those drunken perverted guys; she probably hates me now. Just as I was about to pull away and apologize profusely, I felt her kiss me back. Her right hand was gripping my left wrist, while her left hand was on my shoulder. I took my hand away from her chin and wrapped it around her waist, under her wings, and she put her arms around my neck. My right hand ran through her silky hair and rested at the back of her neck, pulling her lips more firmly against mine.

My lips left hers and began to kiss her neck. I was addicted to her. The lavender shampoo that she used on her hair filled my senses. Her body against mine, we crashed onto the wall by the door. I couldn't get enough. Her hand touched my cheek and brought my lips back to hers. My hand reached down and locked the door. The last thing I wanted was some random person walking in on this scene. She smiled against my lips and I pulled away slightly, chuckling. She smiled at me, her eyes bright and gentle, what I had been aiming for.

'You aren't an innocent angel anymore,' I said, our foreheads touching.

She grinned. 'Then will you make me human?' she asked, her breath on my face, her lips close to mine.

'I can do that,' I murmured before my lips collided with hers again. This time my right hand pulled on her right wing strap, while she lowered her arm to help me take them off. Soon her beautifully made, pure white wings fell to the floor, but it didn't stop us. We were too absorbed with each other, savouring the time that we had together.

We pulled away from each other at one point to catch out breath, content with each other's presence. But I was still addicted to her and soon I was kissing her with all my might.

But this time, she didn't kiss me back; she gently pushed my lips away from hers, her eyes watching me sadly.

'What's wrong?' I whispered, scared that she hated me.

She slowly pulled her hands away from my neck and I loosened my grip on her, but I didn't let go of her.

'I – I – ' She bit her lip. Her brows knitted together slightly, her mind thinking. I was too captivated with her that I didn't notice her unlock the door.

Then she pushed me off, opened the door and ran off.

'Where - ?!' I tried to call after her, but she was gone, and I knew she wasn't coming back.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** (hyperventilating)

I am NEVER writing another scene like this EVER again! (deep breaths)

Okay, I was about to DIE! Just ask Twilight-Fangirl-Saf who was on MSN with me at the time that I was writing this. She had to tell me it was okay and just to keep writing. (more deep breaths)

Okay, chapter 4 is coming up soon!!! Please review!!!


	4. Withdrawal Symptoms

**ShadowRose18:** chapter 4 :D

This takes place about a week after the party.

Also, after the (cough) intimate (cough) scene in the previous chapter, should I change the rating for this story to M?

_Disclaimer: Tancred, Emma, Lysander, Olivia and Julia Indeglew all belong to Jenny Nimmo_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Withdrawal Symptoms

Whenever someone is addicted to something, like smoking or coffee, and they stop having it, they have withdrawal symptoms, right?

Well, my withdrawal symptoms to my drug, the mysterious girl I met at Olivia's dress up party, was being in my own little world all week.

It'd only been a week, but I couldn't sleep at night, thinking of her, and I couldn't focus on uni. I sat in lectures, barely paying attention. In between lectures, I sat in the library staring at a wall and sighing.

Today was no exception. It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting in the library, sitting in a desk and staring at the wall. I was reminiscing about _her_, of course. I sighed.

'Anyone would think that you're a lovesick fool,' Lysander commented, sitting down next to me.

'I am a lovesick fool, stupid,' I answered, still staring at the wall. Lysander frowned.

'The angel?' he asked, watching me.

I sighed and nodded. I could still picture her face.

Lysander rose and took out his phone; already searching his phonebook for the number he was looking for.

* * *

After my lecture, I was on the train back home, Lysander sitting by my side, when my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

'Hello?' I asked, trying to reconnect with the real world.

'Hey Tancred!' the chirpy voice of Olivia Vertigo resounded in my ear. Lysander laughed at my annoyed expression.

I sighed. 'Yes? What is it Olivia?' I asked, glaring at Lysander.

'You should have told me!' she answered.

'What are you talking about?' I asked her, dreading to hear her say it.

'You're in love!' she cried. I forced myself to keep a straight face.

'With?'

'The angel from my party,' she answered. I could almost imagine her smiling serenely. I sighed.

'What of it?' I asked, boredom slipping into my voice to hide the embarrassment. Lysander noticed and grinned, while I hit him on the shoulder.

'You're an idiot Tancred, honestly,' Olivia sighed, exasperated.

'Hey!' I said, sitting up straight.

'If you weren't you would have talked to me already,' Olivia answered.

'And how would that help?' I snapped back, embarrassed and annoyed.

'Hello?! Tancred! It was my party! I invited everyone! I could have told you who she was!' Olivia reasoned with the tone of 'duh' in her voice.

I sucked in my breath. I really was an idiot. I hadn't even thought about it.

'Are you going to tell me?' I asked, softly. I don't know why I began to whisper, but it might have been due to the fact that most of the people on the train were staring at me, as if I were mentally insane.

Olivia giggled. 'Maaaaaybe,' her voice came back.

'Liv! Please!' I cried, desperate.

'Oh wow. You must seriously be in love with her if you're pleading with me,' Olivia answered. I groaned. She chuckled.

'Alright, go back home and bring the wings that she left behind and then meet me at Indeglew's Bookshop,' Olivia instructed.

'Okay,' I answered, glancing at Lysander who had a smug expression on his face.

'Alright, good. See you soon then!' Olivia's cheery voice answered before she hung up.

I sighed, put my phone back into my pocket and then turned to Lysander who was still smiling, smugly.

'You told Olivia didn't you?' I asked him. He grinned back at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. It was beginning to rain. Oh joy, rain, my absolute _favourite_ type of weather…not.

* * *

Lysander and I entered my house. While Lysander waited downstairs, I went upstairs to my room. Dumping my bag by the door, I finally noticed how messed up my room was. Clothes were on the floor, on the chair, there was even a sock on the hanging fan, while the blanket to my bed was in a pile on the floor, pieces of paper thrown everywhere. I sighed. I would clean it when I got back.

I grabbed the wings, which was the only neat item in the whole room, and jogged down the stairs to Lysander. I didn't bother changing, the chances of meeting my mysterious girl was next to zero. Olivia would probably just take the wings, tell me the girl's name and then we'd split.

But inside, I prayed with all my heart that I would get to see my mysterious girl again.

* * *

Indeglew's Bookshop was a quaint little place. It was situated near the cathedral and books in their stands, visible in the display window, moved slightly when the cathedral clocked chimed in.

When I opened the door, a small little tinkle sounded and I chuckled. Even though I barely read any books, this place was really neat.

'Hi there, how can I help you?' a nice lady at the counter asked me. I turned to her. She had light brown hair and small glasses on her nose, but her smile was gentle and kind. She looked to be about in her thirties and appeared to have been reading before we entered, for a large book was on the counter.

'Hi, I'm Tancred and this is Lysander. Olivia told us to meet her here,' I said, preparing myself for her outrageous coloured hair.

'Oh, Olivia!' she called and a neon pink haired head popped out from a back room. I had tried to prepare myself, but it hadn't worked. I was still surprised.

'Oh hi Tancred, Lysander!' she called, bouncing up to us.

'Hey,' Lysander smiled at her. I held out the wings to her.

'What are you giving them to me for?' she asked. I was confused.

'What are you -?' I began, but a familiar voice interrupted me.

'Liv? Who is it?'

A girl emerged from the backroom, dressed in a light summer dress. Her blonde hair and green eyes were all too familiar to me. It was my mysterious girl.

* * *

**ShadowRose18: **CLIFFY!!!!! MWAHAHA! Hehe, I feel so evil XD

Yes, yes, I know, I've neglected Vampire for so long, but I finally had time to do it (thank you procrastination! XD)

So, here is the next chapter :)

There will be one more chapter, so look out for it soon :)


	5. Happily Ever After?

**ShadowRose18:** I'm finally back with SOMETHING

Anyway here's the final chapter that took forever to write, I know

Whether you hate me or not right now, enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Happily Ever After?

My mouth dropped.

It was her. She was standing not ten metres away from me.

My mysterious girl.

She didn't notice me for a moment, she was looking at Olivia, but after looking at Lysander and then me, her eyes grew wide and she took a shocked step back.

"Hey Em, these guys were at my party. Remember?" Olivia said brightly, ignoring the shocked stares between the girl and me.

I could see her beautiful green eyes staring directly into mine and her mouth was open slightly.

Mouth agape, I took a step towards her, unsure what to say.

Frightened, she turned and ran back into the hidden room through the door she had just come through.

Instinctively I followed her. I wasn't even thinking straight. I could only think of one thing: that I didn't want to lose her. Not again.

The inner room was darker than the store and was full of books; bookshelves lined the walls reaching to the ceiling and there were other piles of books lying all around the floor.

I heard her before I saw her; she was climbing the stairs at the end of the room.

Sprinting, I followed her further into the maze. At the top of the stairs she turned to see if I had followed her and gasped when she saw me. I would have thought she would have heard me climbing the stairs so clumsily.

She turned to run down a corridor, but I had reached the top of the stairs by then and grabbed her arm.

She stopped, panting in her frantic climb. Slowly I loosed my grip, but didn't completely let go of her arm, scared that she would run off again.

We stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, neither knowing what to say.

"Why…?" I breathed after some time. She looked at me with her brilliant green eyes and I had to take a deep breath before I could speak again.

"Why'd you run away? At the party" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

She bit her lip and kept her head down. I was just itching to hold her, but I didn't want to cause any more confusion. There was already plenty of that.

"I…" her voice was soft. She was scared. She bit her lip again.

"I didn't want it to become one of those… just one night, kind of things," she said finally, her head still down.

I just stared at her. That's what she had been worried about? My mouth turned into a smile. I even chuckled a bit. She looked up at me quizzically.

"I'm not like that" I answered, touching her hair.

She took a step back, but couldn't get far against my grip on her wrist.

"That's what they all say," she muttered, staring at the floor once more. I was a little shocked. I hadn't expected that reaction.

Now it was my turn to be at a loss for words. I took a deep breath.

"So how do I prove to you that I'm not like that then?" I asked her, unable to conceive a logical way to prove to her that I wasn't some playboy.

She didn't answer. I waited, fear beginning to creep into the depths of my heart. She was going to tell me to get lost, or that there was no way. I was going to lose her again.

I let go of her wrist. There was no point waiting for her to say it, it'd just hurt more. I might as well just leave.

"I got it," I said and with a sad smile turned to leave.

I had only taken a step before she grabbed my wrist. Surprised I whirled around to see her crying earnest tears. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she started crying into my shirt.

I couldn't think straight, but I followed my instincts. I held her and let her cry.

I ran my hands gently through her hair and kissed the top of her head. I told her to let it all out.

In my heart, I knew that this would either the beginning of something wonderful, or the end of a sad episode. Either way, I was going to treasure the moment, so I just held her as she cried.

After a while, she calmed down.

"I guess we started this all wrong, huh?" I whispered. She didn't reply. "My name's Tancred. Nice to meet you."

"Emma," she replied into my chest. I chuckled as she lifted her face off my shirt.

"Sorry," she murmured, wiping the last of her tears on the back of her hand.

Smiling, I took her hand and sat down on the top step, urging her to sit beside me. She hesitated but obliged and sat beside me. Her hand remained in mine.

"You didn't answer my question you know," I said to her. I wanted to eliminate even the smallest chance that she would reject me.

"You already proved it," she answered. I looked at her in surprise.

She smiled, making my heart beat faster. "You didn't forget me, you looked for me and you let me cry."

I chuckled. "That was enough proof? Really?" I thought it would take some sort of expensive present or utter dedication. She nodded, still smiling.

We stared at each other for a moment before I leaned in, but stopped myself.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," I pulled back. I ruffled my hair in embarrassment and then stared at the descending stairs.

This time her hand came to the side of my face and turned me to face her.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to kiss me," she said, smiling. And then her lips met mine.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Lysander cried. Olivia looked smug and Julia Indeglew looked uncomfortable.

"Yes way, Lysander Sage. I bet twenty bucks that they're making out right now," Olivia replied.

Lysander looked worried. "You don't know that they're back together though," he replied, unsure.

"Well they haven't come out," Olivia replied, smiling almost evilly.

"That doesn't indicate either direction," Lysander answered.

"Well, then let's find out, shall we?" Olivia responded, a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

"We shouldn't… disturb them," Ms Indeglew murmured, clearly uncomfortable.

"It'll be fine," Olivia replied with such certainty that even Ms Indeglew was convinced… for a while.

Peeking around the corner into the inner room, the room was dimly empty, the books still lying in the positions that they had been before.

"Where'd they go?" Lysander asked, avoiding a tower of books.

"Upstairs?" Olivia suggested, grinning.

"No way," Lysander breathed

The three walked towards the wooden stairs but only needed to look to the top of the staircase where the two sat asleep.

They sat beside each other on the top step, holding hands. Emma was resting her head on Tancred's shoulder and they looked exceedingly comfortable.

Olivia smiled, content with her matchmaking and turned back towards the store, Lysander was relieved that his friend would at lease no longer be like a zoned out zombie and Ms Indeglew was simply glad that they hadn't walked into anything awkward.

"I still won that bet, Lysander Sage," Olivia whispered as they closed the door to the inner room.

"No way, Olivia Vertigo," Lysander replied, following her out.

In her sleep, Emma smiled.

**

* * *

**

ShadowRose18:

yes that did take forever, but it's done FINALLY

Sorry, lack of time, motivation and everything in general made writing this near impossible until about half an hour ago.

I'll try to update JoM sometime soon.


End file.
